Sueños
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Una chica con un historia trágica que solo su amiga Abril sabe, y muchos sentimientos surgen en en una salida con nuevos amigos pero también un misterio que deben de descubrir, el cual tiene algo que ver con todos...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Él sueño y los fantasmas

Mi hermano Alexander, que tendría como cinco o seis años estaba sentado, como todos los días en el suelo, jugando con mi gato blanco llamado Artemis. Como todos los días le pregunte.

-¿Qué soñaste anoche?

Me contesto.

-Soñé que me había perdido en un bosque y que al final encontré una casita de madera. Se abrió la puerta de la casa saliste tú

Con suma curiosidad le pregunte.

-Dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera en el bosque?

A lo que él me contesto con dos preguntas.

-¿Por qué mamá y papá ya se olvidaron de mi?, ¿Por qué ya no me has ido a visitar?

Esa pregunta me exalto y me desperté de golpe diciendo a mí misma "Solo es un sueño, no es verdad". Me levante y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, me cambie y me cepille mi cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, conteste mi celular, ya que al salir del baño comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

Conteste normalmente y mi amiga Abril me saludo alegremente como siempre

-Hola Aymar, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine con unos amigos?

Me pregunto a lo que dudosa le respondí.

-¿Claro?

Ella alegremente me contesto que pasaba por mí a la 1:00pm (De la tarde). Al salir de mí cuarto a la cocina me encontré con una carta con una foto de mi hermano, donde parecemos los dos antes de que el muriera, cosa que me dejo pensativa unos segundos.

~ _¿Cómo es posible que mis padres me hayan dejado esto si no tiene las llaves de mi departamento?~_

Antes de abrir la carta fui directo a la puerta principal a mover la perilla y me percate de que esta estaba cerrada con llave, igual como la deje anoche. Me senté en la cocina y abrí la carta.

-Me gustaría tanto que me llevaras un ramo de orquídeas, ya sabes, de esas que dicen que duran mucho tiempo, te extraño mucho hermana

ATTE: Alexander…

Al terminar de leer la carta las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y chorreaban por mis mejillas, deje de desayunar y me fui a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y me puse a pensar

~ _¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, ¿Quién dejo la carta? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacia él en mis sueños?~_

Me levante de mi cama al sentir un pequeño bulto sobre mis piernas y me percate de que era Artemis, le sonreí sinceramente y fui a la cocina a darle de almorzar, supuse que tenía hambre así que le serví su comida, él muy gustoso se lo comió. Después de que ambos termináramos, me dispuse a lavar los platos sucios y después fui a comprar comida, solo espero que Abril no llegue cuando no este, porque conociéndola lo más seguro es que llegue antes de lo acordado…

**Con Abril (Pov Abril)**

Llegue junto con mi novio Casey a la casa de mis amigos Leo, Rafa Donnie y Mikey, en realidad antes eran tortugas mutantes pero eso fue ya hace como seis meses, ahora son chicos comunes y corrientes, lo que más me dio gusto es que cuando llegue estaban también sus novias que son mis amigas, Cristal que es la novia de Rafa, se parecen en muchas cosas solo que a ella sigue siendo un poco más sentimental que el aunque no lo demuestra, Marie la réplica en femenino de Donnie, les gustan las mismas cosas solo que a Marie lo que más ama en todo el mundo es cantar y bailar, aunque Donnie se podría decir que tiene dos pies izquierdos, y por último pero no menos importante Vale que es la novia de Mikey y para que describir su actitud, es como la de Rafa pero al mismo tiempo como la de Mikey eso es lo que a todos nos deja confusos, lo único que me gustaría es que Leo olvide a Karai y pueda pasar más tiempo con chicas y no ahuyentarlas cuando le presentemos una y… un momento, ¡Tengo una grandísima idea!

-¡Woho!-exclame tan feliz como un lombriz y todos me voltearon ver con cara de "Y esta lo que"-Tengo una grandísima idea, ¿Qué les parece si salimos todos juntos?, y cuando digo todos es un **Todos**-recalque la última palabra para que Leo no se negara a la salida y aunque de todos modos lo hiciera lo llevaríamos a la fuerza y que mejor que también conocieran a mi amiga Aymar, quiero pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos

-Y ¿A dónde iremos si se puede saber?-pregunto Vale un poco entusiasmada

-Al cine, aparte quiero que conozcan a una amiga, denme le hablo-dije y pude ver la cara de fastidio de Leo, creo que no le gustaría conocer a otra chica pero se tendrá que aguantar ya que esta vez no lo hago para que conozca a más chicas, sino por quiero pasar tiempo con todos. Le marque a su celular y contesto naturalmente, me alegra que por lo menos no se escuche un poco triste

-¿Bueno?-se escucho desde la otra línea

-Hola Aymar, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine con unos amigos?-le pregunte y salude alegremente como siempre

-Claro-se escucho dudosa pero si cree que no la voy a llevar se equivoca, de mi cuenta va que ella no me cancela esta vez una salida con mis amigos

-Genial, entonces pasamos por ti a la 1:00 pm-dije y le colgué antes de que contestara, fui a la sala principal y note de que ahora faltaban tres y esos tres eran Leo, que de seguro se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, Rafa y Cristal quienes estoy segura al 100% de que están tratando de sacarlo del cuarto, se escuchaban los gritos hasta quien sabe donde así que fui a aclarar una cosa pidiendo que me dejaran sola con Leo, encontré la llave y abrí su cuarto

-Dije que quería estar solo-dijo echado en su cama boca abajo

-Mira Leo, si piensas que es porque quiero que olvides a Karai y que conozcas a más chicas, le respuesta es un no, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y va como una amiga más, si te quieres ir cuando se termine la película pues bien, pero ella no irá como "pareja" tuya-le dije con voz firme y creo que lo tomo un poco bien, y no quiero que le haga algo ya que después de cómo a tratado alas que le hemos presentado las ha tratado peor que como trata a Rafa cuando se pelean

-Está bien, iré, pero si me aburro me largo-dijo decidido y claro que ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez a Aymar no le venga mal pensar en algún chico, ella es muy discreta cuando se enamora pero creo que mejor a ninguno de los 2 les digo. He salido de la habitación de Leo pero cuando salí solo estaba Casey en la sala, a decir verdad, los chicos son un poco independientes de varias cosas, Rafa es mayor que Cristal dos años y Mikey y Donnie un año mayor que Vale y Marie, nos esperamos un rato, pero yo diría mucho ya que los chicos después de salir de sus habitaciones empezaron a jugar videojuegos, y luego nos fuimos directo a la casa de Aymar caminando, espero que ya esté lista pero de todos modos le llamara para que sepa que tal vez lleguemos un poco más temprano de lo acordado jeje

**Con Aymar (Pov Aymar)**

No puedo creer que la tienda haya estado tan llena, pero por lo menos ya he llegado a mi casa, me he ido directo a mi habitación después de dejar las bolsas del súper en la cocina y como siempre mi fiel gato fue y se me echó encima

-Yo también te extrañe Artemis-le dije mientras lo acariciaba, eso le gusto ya que me maúllo con ternura, a decir verdad es el primer gato que me cae de maravilla, los demás también pero hay algunas veces que dan miedo por cómo se te quedan viendo por esa razón prefiero los perros, y tengo un pastor alemán llamado "Jeraline" **(N/A: Yerelin, así se pronuncia) **pero por ahora está con mis padres acompañándolos en uno de sus viajes, se que todavía se sienten un poco abatidos por lo de Alex por eso preferí hacerme independiente desde un punto de vista, y las responsabilidades incluye la escuela, cosa que ellos pagan la mitad y yo la otra, y para eso tuve que conseguir un trabajo, pero como siempre nadie me deja tranquila ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar, agarre mi teléfono y vi que era Abril, pensé que me llamaría cuando llegaran y además apenas son las 12:15 pm

-¿Qué paso Abril?-le pregunte confusa por la hora

-Nada, solo que te tenía que llegamos en 15 minutos a tu casa. Chao

Y lo único que me faltaba, Abril nuevamente me había cambiado la hora y solo faltaban 15 minutos, esto no me puede estar pasando, solo me puse lo primero que encontré, que fue un pantalón blanco ajustado, una blusa con hombros caídos y me puse unas valerianas negras

-Pues… no se ve tan mal, ¿No crees Artemis?-le pregunte sonriente, creo que a Artemis le gusto mi vestuario- Pues lo tomare como un sí querido amigo-después de eso sonó el timbre, salí a abrir dejando, mi pelo suelto que llegaba hasta mitad espalda en capas. Al salir del edificio me encontré con mi amiga peli-naranja junto con su novio Casey Jones, un chico pelinegro y ojos de igual color, pero no lo estaban ellos esperándome, también estaba otras tres chicas junto con otros cuatro chicos, pero no sé por qué me sonroje levemente al sentir la mirada de uno de esos chicos, el cual era de pelo castaño un poco largo y de ojos azul oscuro como los míos…

**Afuera de la casa de Aymar (Pov Leo)**

No puedo creer que Abril y los demás sigan con lo mismo, que yo conozca chicas, pero esta vez me sorprendieron, solo espero que Abril cumpla con su palabra y no haga esto para que conozca a más chicas. Hemos llagado a la casa de su amiga y a tocado el timbre, esperamos unos momentos y salió una chica… muy linda, ¡¿Pero en qué estas pensando Leonardo?! , me le quede mirando unos segundos y creo que eso la incomodo un momento

-¡Aymar!, Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo Abril con una sonrisa y la abrazo efusivamente

-Sera desde ayer-le dijo ironizando un poco, eso hizo sonrojar un poco a Abril pero de vergüenza

-Lo siento, pero déjame te presento a mis amigos, la de pelo negro y con puntas amarillas y ojos color azul-verde es Valentina, pero le decimos Vale, la de pelo negro con una mecha plateada es Cristal y ojos azul cielo, la de pelo castaño y ojos verde pasto es María pero le decimos Marie, el chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes es Rafael, le decimos Rafa, el chico de pelo castaño medio largo y ojos café rojizo es Donatello y le decimos Donnie, el sonriente de pelo castaño, unas cuantas pecas que lo hacen ver más adorable de lo que es y ojos azul cielo es Miguel Ángel pero le decimos Mikey, y por último, pero no me nos importante es el de pelo castaño y ojos azul oscuro es Leonardo pero le decimos Leo-ella se me quedo viendo y luego nos sonrió levemente a todos

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aymar-y al parecer su nombre es original y… ¡Vamos Leonardo, deja de pensar en esas cosas!

-Sera mejor irnos a reservar las entradas-dijo Vale y todos salieron corriendo a excepción de Casey, Abril, Aymar, y yo

-Vamos Aymar, que si no estos se pelearan en el cine por la película-dijo Abril llamando su atención, parece estar un poco distraída

-Claro…-dijo y comenzamos a avanzar todos, al llegar al cine, si que Abril tenía razón, todos peleándose por una película mientras que los demás que estaban el cine parecían "traumados" por lo que estaban viendo hasta que Casey interrumpió todo

-¡Ya párenle!-dijo llamando la atención de los que se peleaban-Qué Aymar elija la película-dijo y los demás suspiraron derrotados, las películas por las cuales estaban peleando era la de "_Buenos vecinos"_, _"Monster Universiti",_ y _"Masacre en Texas"_, pero ella vio otra que llamo sus atención

-"_Bajo la misma estrella"_, si el libro es bueno supongo que la película también lo es-dijo sonriente a lo que Abril y Casey fueron a comprar los boletos y Mikey y Vale las palomitas, los refrescos y alguno que otro dulce

-Solo espero no dormirme-dijo Rafa enojado por la elección de Aymar…

**5 minutos después de la película…**

-No puedo creer lo triste que esta-dijo Cristal llorando por la película

-Se, ¡Se murió!-y no puedo Creer que Rafa este llorando por eso

-Les dije que estaba genial, si con el libro llore no pensé que con la película me fuera peor-Aymar se estaba secando las lagrimas, pero lo que paso en el cine fue algo raro, desde que salimos no he dejado de separarme de ella

-A la próxima yo la elijo-dijo Mikey mientras abrazaba a Vale quien estaba un poco roja de llorar

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de pensar en la película y mejor nos vamos a comer a un…-Abril fue interrumpida ya que Marie la interrumpió

-Es muy temprano, que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo Marie llamando la atención de todos, sobretodo de Mikey y Vale

-¡Claro!-gritaron y salieron corriendo directo al parque de diversiones

-¿Vamos…?-me atreví a preguntarle a Aymar, a la cual no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de la sala del cine

-Porque no…-dijo después de pensarlo un rato, creo que como fuimos los que seguimos a Mikey y Vale los demás se nos quedaron viendo con cara de "WTF?"

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, compramos todos las entradas y entramos, primero nos subimos a los juegos tranquilos, luego a los más "fuertes" como por así decirles, lo más chistoso fue ver a Donnie tratando de subir a Marie a la montaña rusa jajaja, pero llego la hora de la venganza de Cristal y Rafa hacia Aymar por lo de la película, entrar a… "La casa embrujada", se veía muy tenebrosa a decir verdad, nos dividimos hombres contra mujeres, los que salieran primero de la casa perdían

-Lo siento Rafa, pero perderán-dijo Cristal con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Eso ya lo veremos lindura-le contesto Rafa con una sonrisa, solo espero que esta vez no salgamos como siempre, que vea una cucaracha y sea el primero en salir corriendo ¬¬

-Pero Rafa, no seas el primero en salir corriendo después de ver una cucaracha-le dijo Mikey y la verdad eso les dio mucha risa a las chicas, Aymar era la única que se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no se notara que a ella también le daba risa

-Ya me las pagaras en la casa Mikey-le dijo Rafa haciendo que al pobre se le fueran los colores, después de una pequeña discusión entramos, parecía más bien una casa común y corriente, solo que sucia

-Creo que se veía más terrorífica por fuera que por dentro-dijo Abril observando todo a su alrededor

-Esto está demasiado sucio-dijo Vale pasando un dedo por una de las ventanas de la casa, el cual quedo negro por lo sucio que estaba

-Parece que la decoraron estilo "Época Victoriana"-dijo Aymar viendo los cuadros y el decorado de la casa

-Pues a mí me parece que está linda la casa, con una limpiadita y listo-dijo Marie haciendo con sus dedos como si tuviera una cámara mientras veía todo

-Pues hay que empezar con esto, dividámonos y veamos todo lo que hay, y Rafa, no te vayas a morir por ver una cucaracha jajajaja-dijo Cristal y todos comenzamos a reír él solo se puso rojo y agarro su camino enojado-Vamos Rafa no te enojes, era solo una broma-le dijo Cristal yendo detrás de él

-Nosotros tomaremos este camino-dijo Abril llevándose a Vale por el lado derecho

-Yo me voy con Aymar-dijo Marie y se llevo a Aymar por la izquierda

-Yo con Donnie-dijo Casey mientras ambos comenzaban a subir las escaleras

-Pues bueno hermano… Creo que quedamos tu y yo, ¿Por dónde?-me pregunto Mikey, yo solo me encogí en hombros y camine hacia la un pasillo que estaba del lado por donde se fueron Cristal y Rafa…

**Con Cristal y Rafa (Pov Cristal)**

Creo que no debí de haber dicho eso, Rafa es mi novio pero no puedo evitar molestarlo y… ¿Qué fue eso?, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, de seguro son solo imaginaciones mías, esta es solo una casa sucia y nada más, pero…

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-grito al momento que doy un leve brinco y me encuentro con… ¡¿RAFA?!-¡¿Qué te pasa casi me das un infarto?!-le grito enojada ya que tentó fuerte mente los hombros haciendo me bajar un poco

-¡Jajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja!-y lo dice al que no le da casi un infarto

-No me has respondido-le contesto todavía roja de la ira

-Ya estamos a mano por lo de hace rato-lo dice tan tranquilo que… mejor me quedo callada, él tiene razón

-Como sea, no hay nada de que salir corriendo, nos estafaron-le digo un poco enojada, ¡Nos estafaron con lo de la casa embrujada!

-Tienes razón, será mejor…-Rafa se quedo callado y apunto a mi espalda, me volteo confundida y veo… ¡UN JINETE SIN CABEZA Y AL PAYASO ESO!, nos volteamos a ver muertos del susto y luego

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-Rafa me cargo estilo nupcial y salimos corriendo de la casa fuimos los segundos en salir de la casa, haya afuera estaban Vale y Marie abrazadas viendo una ventana, no me quiero ni imaginar que fue lo que vieron ya que lo de nosotros fue demasiado real, no me imagino lo de ellas…

**Con Vale y Abril (Pov Abril)…**

-Abril, ¿No te has fijado que ya hemos pasado por aquí como 5 veces?-me pregunto Vale viendo una estatuilla

-Pues… ahora que lo dices sí-le contesto mientras veo la misma estatuilla que esta a lado de un camino diferente al que salimos, nos volteamos a ver con curiosidad y confusión

-¿E-Esas escaleras… no estaban… a-ahí verdad?-le pregunto ahora yo con un poco de miedo a lo que ella asiente igual que yo

-B-Bueno… que tal s-si no… las vimos-me dijo con más miedo que yo pero guardando su orgullo como siempre

-Pues… vamos por ahí-le digo y empezamos a avanzar cuando chocamos con… ¿Aymar y Marie quienes venían corriendo como locas y…? ¡AHÍ MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!...

**Con Aymar y Marie (Pov Marie)…**

Cuando me lleve a Aymar nos pusimos a platicar por todo el camino que avanzamos, por todo el camino nos encontramos con muchas escaleras, cosa que fue rara ya que para ser una casa de solo 2 pisos, era raro que hubiera demasiadas escaleras que solo iban para arriba

-Es raro que solo nos encontremos con escaleras que van hacia arriba, ¿No crees Marie?-me pregunta mientras vemos otras dos escaleras que iban hacia el mismo lugar… arriba

-¿Y si mejor entramos por esa puerta?-le digo apuntando una puerta que está en medio de las escaleras

-Espero y nos encontremos algo bueno-me contesto y ambas abrimos la puerta y entramos, todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas, al parecer lo hicieron muy bien… creo

-Y que ahorita salga un fantasma de una de las sabanas jajajaja-le digo y ambas empezamos a reír cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe, nos abrazamos al instante y fuimos directo al a puerta

-D-De seguro… s-son los chicos… ¿N-No?-me pregunta un poco temblorosa y una risa de una niña suena atrás de nosotras, ¡¿Yo no recuerdo que una niña estuviera atrás de nosotras?! , nos hemos volteado en cuanto la escuchamos y una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo nos veía, atrás de ella estaba otra más grande, como de nuestra edad, nos veía de una forma aterradora, ella tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran color ámbar

-No creo que nos deben de tener miedo, bueno, por lo menos no ahora jeje-la niña puede ser tierna pero, cuando se pone en ese plan me dan ganas de llorar del miedo

-Se van… o las sacamos a ustedes y a sus novios-la más grande nos dijo eso y lo último nos dio miedo, nos volvimos a mirar y…

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-gritamos y salimos corriendo como pudimos, nos venían siguiendo, cuando doblamos la esquina chocamos con… Abril y Valentina quienes nos veían como locas y luego vieron a las fantasmas, gritaron igual que nosotras y bajamos juntas, Abril y Aymar se pusieron de espaldas a una pared y de ahí salió un pasadizo y se las llevo

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-gritaron cuando cayeron y el pasadizo se cerro

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritamos Vale y yo, nos abrazamos al ver como cuando la más grande se acercaba todo se iba colapsando, salimos corriendo de la casa, nos sentamos en el pasto al salir, volteamos a ver las ventanas con la esperanza de ver a alguien pero no lo único que vimos fue a la misma loca fantasma pero lo que casi nos mata de un infarto fue que su cara se deformo terriblemente, en ese instante salió Rafa con Cristal en los brazos, espero que los demás están bien…

**Con Casey y Donnie (Pov Casey)…**

No puedo creer que las chicas ya se hayan asustado jaja, sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa y… *Se escucha una risa malvada* Donnie y yo escuchamos algo que nos puso la piel de gallina, nos volteamos a ver y seguimos caminando cuando vimos que algo se nos acercaba lo más rápido posible, escuchamos otra vez el grito y sentimos un escalofrío nos abrasamos y vimos como una sombra nos atravesaba

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!-grite yo y Donnie dijo…

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-grito y luego nos tiramos de rodillas y escuchamos dos risas conocidas, ya se imaginaran de quienes

-Jajajaja, ¿De qué tienen miedo? Jajaja-se empezaron a reír Mikey y Leo, luego de un par de segundos para ron de reír y Leo hablo

-Pensamos que eran las chicas las que gritaban como locas y Mikey el que salió corriendo pero no ya que llevaban a Cristal en brazos la descartamos-dijo Donnie un poco enojado

-Por cierto…- Mikey no termino de hablar ya que se escucharon los gritos de Aymar y de mi Abril

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-parecía venir del piso de arriba luego lo escuchamos si estuvieran cayendo, y también escuchamos a Vale y Marie

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!-parecía que las iban a matar, corrimos hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos de Aymar y de Abril, cuando llegamos del techo salió una puerta que no sabíamos que había y primero cayo Abril la atrape sin importarme nada, luego fue Aymar y él que la acacho y no la quería soltar fue Leo, le restamos importancia, aunque parecía raro

-¿Por qué viene tan…?-no termino de decir Donnie ya que Abril le grito

-¡Vámonos por favor!-le dijo desesperada, Aymar no decía nada solo se escondía en el pecho de Leo

-¿Ya se van tan rápido?-¿Quién dijo…? ¡¿QUÉ HACE UNA NIÑA TAN PEQUEÑA AQUÍ?!

-Leo… vámonos todos ya-le susurro Aymar viendo con terror a la niña rubia que estaba enfrente de nosotros

-Haaa-dijo decepcionada la niña-Ya solo me quedan ustedes 6, el otro chico y las otras 3 chicas ya se fueron, al parecer a los últimos 2 que salieron no les gustaron mis amigos-dijo la niña y detrás de ella aparecieron… ¡ÉL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y EL PAYASO ESO,ESTO NO NOS PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-gritamos todos, pero Donnie y Mikey ya habían salido del lugar para buscar a Marie y Vale, quienes estaban afuera, los vimos salir y abrazarlas en cuanto las vieron

-Solo hay dos caminos… ¿Cuál tomamos?-dejo Abril viendo los pasillos que estaban enfrente de la escalera de donde subimos

-Dos y dos-opino Aymar en cuanto se asomo por la escalera para ver si alguien venia, Leo y yo nos volteamos a ver y luego el jalo a Aymar y yo jale a Abril. Abril y yo no la pasamos buscando una salida hasta que encontramos la de la puerta trasera, volteamos para ver quién nos seguía y había una fantasma más grande de pelo negro y ojos color ámbar nos vio y luego se nos acerco lo más rápido que podía, abril pudo abrir la puerta, y ambos salimos, nos juntamos con los demás y justo cuando llegamos Leo salió cargando a Aymar…

**Con Aymar y con Leo (Pov Leo)**

Cuando nos separamos jale a Aymar de la mano y tomamos un camino, comenzamos avanzando con miedo, ella no dejaba de apretar mi mano, pasamos enfrente de un espejo y ella se detuvo, me puse a su lado viendo también el espejo y luego mostraron a una niña rubia de ojos azules buscando a otra pero cuando el espejo nos iba a mostrar quien era la otra niña una fantasma de pelo rubio, que al parecer era la niña se apareció enfrente de nosotros, Aymar se puso detrás de mí y yo la jale, comenzamos a correr cuando la solté ella se quedo viendo un cuadro y comenzó a avanzar, se notaba que tenía miedo, me acerque y la toque ella se volteo asustada con un gas pimienta en la mano y se me quedo viendo al igual que yo a ella, Aymar soltó el gas y este se fue rodando, nos separamos y cuando ella iba a agarrar el gas la misma niña se lo extendió, Aymar se hizo para atrás en el instante y a la niña se le cayó el gas y le dijo algo casi inaudible

-¡WAAAAA!-grito Aymar, la ayude a levantarse y comenzamos a correr de nuevo, llegamos a las escales centrales y me vino un deja'vu que lo deje pasar Aymar me jalo y comenzamos a bajar, eran de maceados escalones así que se me ocurrió una idea, me puse en la orilla de la barandilla de las escaleras, jale a Aymar y la puse en mis piernas

-Sujétate-le dije en tono serio

-¿Qué piensas…?-no la deje terminar ya que me deslice por la barandilla y al faltar un poco para llegar al final salte, volteamos y la niña nos venía siguiendo nos iba a decir algo pero solo nos grito de una manera terrorífica, la seguí cargando y salimos Abril y Casey también apenas habían salido. Llegamos con los demás y cuando volteamos a la casa por 2 de las ventanas estaban las mismas que nos habían perseguido, una en cada ventana y luego un viento helado nos puso a todos la piel de gallina, se nos había pasado la tarde muy rápido, puesto que todo estaba oscuro y los puestos que estaban alrededor del parque ya no estaban…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, es con participación de AliTMNT, Marie-Jane05 y ****sesshoxcris****, gracias, espero y les guste esta nueva historia de sus pensó…**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne (Amy Brance)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El diario de Yohanna

**Camino a la salida del parque (Pov Rafa)**

¡No puedo creer por lo que hemos pasado!, aunque… na mejor lo dejo pasar, todos estábamos reunidos en frente de la casa, Donnie y Mikey abrazando a Marie y a Vale quienes aun estaban en shock, Casey y Abril trataban de no prestar atención a nada aunque no lo lograban, Cristal solo estaba temblando y no dejaba de hacerlo, al parecer si tenía miedo, y Aymar solo miraba la casa y Leo estaba a lado de ella tomándola de los hombros, aun así trato de ignorar eso pero es un poco raro, de repente Aymar se separa de Leo y se empieza a alejar de nosotros

-¡Aymar!, ¡¿A dónde vas?!-le grito Abril haciendo que volteara

-¡A mi casa!... ¡Esto fue una mala idea!-nos grito y siguió avanzando, pero esta vez más rápido

-¡Espera!-le volvió a gritar Abril y la siguió tratando de convencerla

-Yo voy con ellas-dijo Leo y las empezó a seguir, luego todos volteamos a ver a Casey, el nos podía explicar que es lo que estaba pasando

-¡DESEMBUCHA!-le grite mientras los demás junto conmigo lo teníamos dentro de un circulo

-¿Q-Qué es lo q…que quieren saber?-nos pregunto tembloroso

-¿Hay algo en Aymar que no sabemos?-le pregunto Vale a su modo rudo y la verdad es que da más miedo que yo cuando se pone así, no sé cómo es que Mikey es su novio

-No estoy autorizado a decir eso-dijo Casey tratando de salir pero Marie y Cristal lo detuvieron

-Mira Casey, si nos dices no sufrirás-le dijo Cristal a Casey, si… esa es mi chica ¬w¬

-Prefiero sufrir que a ver a Aymar y a Abril juntas hechas una furia-dijo Casey, le iba a decir algo pero aparte de que Cristal me detuvo Vale se me adelanto y lo tiro al piso haciéndole una llave

-¡¿Nos vas a decir sí o no?!-le dijo en forma amenazante

-¡Esa es mi chica!-grito Mikey emocionado como niño pequeño

-Gracias Mikey-le respondió Vale de manera dulce, esta chica sí que es bipolar

-No puedo creer que sean la pareja perfecta esos dos-me susurro Donnie

-Y yo no puedo creer que una chica sepa neutralizar a alguien, bueno aparte de Cristal-le respondí también en susurro

-No lo voy a decir y… ¡Mira Vale un gato!-le dijo Casey distrayéndola y claro que funciono y Casey salió corriendo mientras lo perseguíamos

-¡No huyas cobarde!-le grito Vale mientras corríamos todos tras el diciéndole que parara, y me sorprende que Vale pueda correr tan rápido con tacones, enserio… ¡¿Cómo puede ser la novia de Mikey?!

-¡No huyo, solo corro por mi vida...! ¡YO SÍ LA APRECIO!-grito Casey y empezó a acelerar más su paso, me pregunto cómo les irá a Abril y a Leo con Aymar…

**Con los otros 3 (Pov Leo)**

Logre alcanzarlas como unas 3 cuadras después, bueno… a Abril ya que Aymar comenzó a correr cuando le grite que se detuviera, de repente Abril se sentó en una banca de un parque

-Ya no puedo más…-me dijo Abril con la voz entre cortada del cansancio-Ve tu con ella… yo voy con los demás-me dijo y yo seguí a Aymar a volviendo a correr ya que iba un poco lejos de nosotros, a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa logre alcanzarla

-Aymar, espera por favor-le dije tomándola del brazo

-N-No… *sniff* d-deja-ame…-me dijo con la voz entre cortada ya que estaba llorando

-No, lo voy hacer, hasta que respondas todo-le dije sin soltarla, ella intento soltarse pero no lo logro

-¡Solo suéltame!-me grito a la vez que se volteaba a mí, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados

-No lo aré, ¿Y sabes por qué?-le dije con voz firme, a mi pregunta ella negó lentamente-Porqué es tarde, las calles a tu casa están oscuras algo te puede pasar, y me tienes que responder preguntas-le respondí acercándola un poco

-Pues sabes algo… yo puedo to…-no terminó por que los Dragones Purpura aparecieron

-Miren a quien nos hemos encontrado-dijo Fong junto con sus "guaruras" como les dice Mikey

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos Hamato, y menos acompañado jeje-dijo Tsi y Fong y Sid se empezaron a reír, los iba a golpear no por lo que dijeron si no por como miraron a Aymar, pero ella me lo impidió agarrándome de un brazo haciendo que tomáramos otro camino, no decíamos nada pero se notaba que Aymar estaba nerviosa, y no solo porque temblaba de miedo si no porque los Dragones Purpura nos estaban siguiendo, empezamos a apresurar el paso pero Tsi jalo a Aymar y a mí me golpearon

-¡WAAAAAAAAA…!-grito Aymar para que alguien la escuchara pero le taparon la boca, yo me levante y Fong junto con Sid me acorralaron y Aymar pataleaba para que Tsi la dejara libre

-¿Qué pasa Hamato?, ¿Quieres que te demos a tu novia?-me pregunto Sid en tono burlón, no conteste pero si le di un buen puñetazo en la nariz cosa que hizo que retrocediera y luego me le lancé encima a Fong y comenzamos una pelea

-¡AGH!-grito Tsi y note que se agarraba la mano con la que le tapaba la boca a Aymar, que al parecer se la mordió, luego vi a Aymar con uno de sus zapatos en la mano apuntando hacía a Tsi **(N/L: ¿Es enserio ¬¬?) (N/A: ¡No me critiques! Ò.Ó)**

-T-Teme a-acercas y te… golpeo-dijo Aymar temblorosa mientras que yo seguía peleándome con Sid y Fong, al primero que deje inconsciente fue a Sid y luego a Fong

-Huy si jajajajajajajaja, que miedo me das-dijo Tsi burlándose de ella, luego me pude atrás de Tsi y Aymar sonrió al verme-¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunto confundido y cuando se volteo no dude ni un segundo y lo golpee, dejándolo en el piso y agarre a Aymar de la mano y ambos salimos corriendo, 2 cuadras antes de su casa nos detuvimos y Aymar traía algo en sus manos

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-le pregunte mientras señalaba el libro viejo que tenía en las manos

-Se les cayó cuando golpeaste a Tsi y lo recogí, parece ser un diario pero muy viejo-dijo viéndolo y luego se volteo a mí y me miro preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto y luego ciento algo salir de mi nariz

-Estas sangrando y no solo de la nariz, vamos a mi casa-dijo y me jalo, en dirección a su casa, llegamos al edificio en donde ella vivía, subimos al elevador y en el quinto piso salimos de elevador y entramos al departamento 507, estaba ordenado, tenía un toque de actualidad con un poco de otras culturas, pero lo que no faltaba era que había muchas cosas color café y libros, muchos libros

-Artemis, ya llegue-dijo y salió un hermoso gato blanco de ojos azul marino, ronroneo y se fue en dirección a la habitación de Aymar

-Ven, en mi habitación te curare-me dijo y antes agarro su celular y me lo paso-Háblales y diles que estas aquí-me dijo y luego fue a su habitación, le marque a Abril ya que conociendo a mis hermanos no contestarían

-¿Aymar? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Abril desde la otra línea

-Abril, soy Leo, Aymar me dijo que les llamara y que les dijera que estoy en su casa-le dije y sentí mis mejillas arder no sé porque

-Vamos para haya y no te muevas de ahí-me dijo y colgó el teléfono

-No me digas… viene para acá-me dijo Aymar, yo asentí y pase a su habitación, me senté en su cama y me empezó a curar…

**Con Los demás (Pov Abril)**

Camine un poco y choque con Casey quien venía corriendo, ¿Qué nadie se cansa de chocar conmigo? Luego vi a los demás detrás de el

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-le dije y el solo me dijo lo que paso en mi oído

-…Y eso fue lo que paso-me dijo y me levante enojada

-No les vamos a decir nada de lo que quieren saber a menos de que ella no lo permita-les dije en tono firme y Cristal se me respondió

-¿Por qué no?, ella ahora es nuestra amiga y nos preocupo su actitud haya-me dijo cruzándose de brazos, claro que les quiero decir todo pero… no puedo

-Lo siento pero no podemos, es algo… complicado de explicar de verdad-les dije un poco apenada

-¿Tiene que ver con que viva sola?-me pregunto Donnie, Casey yo nos volteamos a ver y asentimos

-Bueno, pero de seguro ella siempre quiso ser de una manera independiente ¿No?-dijo Marie, nuevamente nos volvimos a ver y volvimos a asentir

-Pero en parte no-dijo Casey y le metí un codazo en las costillas para que se callara

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Donnie, fulmine con la mirada a Casey por abrir la boca de más

-No les vamos a decir-le conteste fríamente

-¿Por qué?-me respondieron ambos genios de igual manera y así no la pasamos y los demás solo nos volteaban a ver cuando hablábamos hasta se me a figuraba que se estaban mareando pero nuestra discusión fue interrumpida por que mi celular sonó

-¿Aymar?, ¿Qué pasa?-conteste y todos se me echaron encima para oír cosa que impedí

- Abril, soy Leo, Aymar me dijo que les llamara y que les dijera que estoy en su casa-me dijo y voltee a ver a los demás confundidas diciéndoles que era Leo y ellos hicieron la misma expresión

-Vamos para haya y no te muevas de ahí-le dije y colgué luego los demás me acorralaron

-Con que Leo está en casa de Aymar-dijo Rafa de forma picara y lo fulmine con la mirada ¬¬*

-¿Por qué esta Leo con Aymar?-me pregunto Mikey mientras comenzamos a avanzar

-No se pero hay que averiguarlo-le dije a Mikey, por el camino no dejaron de pelearse todos, no parábamos de hablar y cada persona que pasaba nos veían como bichas raros, Rafa hasta les hizo caras para que salieran corriendo o los amenazaba, cuando llegamos al edificio donde vivía Aymar entramos y nos fuimos directamente, antes de tocar la puerta escuchamos ruidos raros

-No te muevas jajaja-se escucho la voz de Aymar

-Pero es que si duele… ¡Ahh!-se escucho la de Leo y los demás estaban de mal pensados, se les notaba en la cara

-Eres un cobarde jajaja, todavía ni te toco y ya te estás quejando-dijo Aymar y en ese momento me decidí a tocar la puerta, Aymar en cuanta abrió la puerta todos suspiraron y Casey y yo no aguantamos la risa

-Pasen, y Abril ayúdame un poco jajajaja-nos dijo y yo asentí, en la sala vimos a Leo sentado y un estuche de primeros auxilios, en eso todos volvieron a suspirar de alivio

-Menos mal-dijo Donnie y Aymar y Leo los voltearon a ver

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Leo

-Jeje… pues… hacían ruidos extraños y… jeje-dijo Donnie y Leo y Aymar se pusieron rojos jajajajajajaja eso si que dio risa, después de un rato de platicas y que nos explicaran porque Leo estaba golpeado nos fuimos todos dejando a Aymar, aunque batallamos un poco con Mikey ya que no se quiera de Artemis...

**Con los Dragones Purpura (Pov Karai)**

Estos imbéciles no pueden hacer nada bien, ahora se encuentra siendo apaleados por mi padre, pero… ¡¿Cómo es posible que perdieron ese diario?!

-¡¿Cómo lo perdieron?!-les volvió a preguntar mi padre por vigésima ya arto hasta que Fong se propuso a hablar

-Fue uno de los hermanos Hamato… y… estaba acompañado por la chica del niño de hace casi 2 años-dijo Fong y en ese momento todos nos quedamos en shok

-¿Cuál de todos los Hamato?-les pregunte seriamente, no es que me interese si es con Leo… pero… ¡AHHH!

-Con el mayor… Leonardo, y creo que la chica lo agarro, lo malo es que no sabemos donde vive y sus padres ya se cambiaron de casa desde lo que sucedió-dijo Sid y empecé a caminar llamando la atención de todos

-Karai… ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto mi padre y solo me voltee sonriéndole

-Si pudimos desasearnos de su hermano entrometido podemos hacerlo de ella, pero creo que primero hay que vigilar todos sus pasos-le dije y me fui a mi habitación, mañana empieza mi plan y esa mocosa no se volverá a meter en nuestros planes…

**En la casa de los hermanos (Pov Mikey)**

Llegamos a nuestra casa después de dejar a las chicas, Leo fue el primero y para evitar preguntas se encerró en su habitación, cada uno nos fuimos a la nuestra… no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió en la casa embrujada… no entiendo ¿cómo es posible que esa niña nos estaba siguiendo?, pero creo que ya la había visto antes... esos ojos me recuerdan a algo, creo que a un sueño que había tenido antes, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que mi celular sonó y era… ¡Vale!, no dude ni un segundo y conteste

-Hola mi amor-le conteste felizmente y ella también pero su voz sonaba un poco rara

-Hola jeje…-hizo una pequeña pausa-Oye… ¿No sientes como si alguien te observara?-me pregunto, le iba a decir que no pero unos libros de la escuela se cayeron, eso fue raro ya que solo había dos y no estaban apilados

-Ahora que lo dices… sí-le dije y luego desde la otra línea sonó algo demasiado fuerte-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado

-Sí… solo que tronaron las lámparas de mi habitación-dijo temblorosa pero con su orgullo, esa es mi chica y no la cambiaría por nada jeje, pasamos un rato hablando y luego colgamos ya que se estaba durmiendo…

**En la casa de Aymar (Pov Aymar)**

Después de que se fueron me metí a la ducha, me bañe con agua caliente para olvidar todo, tampoco estaba tan caliente… más bien estaba más o menos caliente, mientras el agua caía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en el cine, sentí mis mejillas arder al pensar en Leo y no sé ¿por qué me pongo pensar en él?, al terminar de ducharme salí ya con una pijama azul con nubes, luego vi el diario y lo agarre pero antes Artemis se puso sobre él y me miro enojado

-No lo hagas, no sabes lo que puede pasar-me dijo con autoridad

-Tranquilo… es solo un libro, no me pasara nada-le dije y el no se quería quitar

-Sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte desde lo sucedido, y no me refiero a lo de tu hermano, si no a lo otro-me volvió a decir y esta vez solo jale el diario y le conteste

-Sabes que no recuerdo nada de eso, no sé ni de que me hablas, pero siento que hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer y nadie más, y eso tiene que ver con el diario-le dije y cuando lo abrí el saltó a mi

-¡Aymar no!-me dijo y una luz nos absorbió, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en una casa muy hermosa y en un escritorio estaba una muchacha hermosa de unos 18 años, llevaba un vestido color rojo estilo victoriano y luego se escucho una voz

_-25 de septiembre de 1868 _**(N/A: se me olvido lo de la época victoriana así que pondremos que es desde 1850) **_Hoy es un día muy lindo a decir verdad, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Roseta, es muy linda mi rubiecita jajaja, la adoro como nunca, hoy es su cumpleaños y le pedí a una de mis amigas que le cantara una canción, Renata, así se llama, se que apenas estamos iniciando la época victoriana, por lo menos ya nos están respetando un poco a las mujeres, también vienen Heroine, Camila, Ylenia y Natalia, también traerán a sus hermanos y creo que vendrán amigos de sus hermanos, ellas no saben como son, solo espero que a Roseta le guste su regalo de cumple años-_la voz dejo se sonar cuando la chica termino de escribir, su cabello era negro con un poco de rojo en las puntas y sus ojos eran color café claro voltee a ver a Artemis confundida el solo murmuro algo, y no supe que era, luego tocaron la puerta de la habitación de la chica

_-Yohanna, ¿ya estas lista?-_se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta luego la chica que al parecerse llamaba Yohanna abrió la puerta y… imposible

_-Claro Roseta-_le dijo a la niña de la casa embrujada, era la misma niña rubia de ojos azules, solo que aquí su cabello era rubio como el sol y no rubio ceniza

_-Vamos que ya llego Katherine-_le dijo la niña llamada Roseta y apareció la otra fantasma de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, esto no puede ser… luego de eso todo se vio como remolino y mi habitación volvió a la normalidad y pude sentir unas cuantas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas

-Te dije que no lo abrieras-me dijo Artemis seriamente

-¡Yo te conté lo que paso en esa casa y…! ¡Por eso te quedaste sin palabras!-le dije el me iba a contestar pero algo paso… una voz que apenas conocí me llamo, bueno… sentí que me llamo ya que por instinto me voltee

-Alondra…-me dijo… me dijo, ¡Me dijo el espíritu de Yohanna! No sé que paso después ya que vi todo negro y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno… ¡Hola! Un nuevo cap de nuestra historia de "Sueños" y espero que estén listos para nuestro ¡MARATON! Jeje y le doy las gracias a mi "Hermanota" I LOVE COMIC por la idea del diario y ella hará el papel de Yohanna jeje, gracias y espero que te guste este nuevo cap, en el próximo aparecerán más todos ya que aquí se enfoca un poco en nuestra nueva fantasma, en el siguiente empezaran las investigaciones. Chao**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne (Amy Brance)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Quien te observa

**En la casa embrujada (Pov Yohanna)**

Se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños en la casa así que salí de donde estaba y me fui volando a donde se escuchaban los ruidos, lo bueno de ser fantasma es que no tengo que abrir puertas, cuando salí de la habitación vi a… imposible… ¡Alondra!, ¡Alondra estaba aquí con Josep! Qué alegría volver a verlos después de tantos siglos

-¡Alondra, Josep!-dije contenta pero… n-no me vieron, eso me sorprendió mucho, ellos no me pueden ver, Roseta venia atrás de ellos divertida, creo que a ella si la pueden ver ya que de seguro Katherine y Roseta los asustaron

-¿Qué te pasa Yoha?-me dijo Katherine hincándose a lado de mi

-Ninguno de ellos me puede ver-le dije sin ganas y luego escuche el grito de Alondra

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-grito y luego vi como Josep y ella venían agarrados de las manos me puse enfrente de ellos y me volvieron a atravesar, eso sorprendió mucho a Katherine y se fue a una de las ventanas de arriba, luego vi como veían que Roseta se acercaba y Josep agarraba a Alondra y la ponía en sus piernas deslizándose por la barandilla Roseta les iba a decir algo pero en vez de decirles algo le salió un grito horrible y ellos salieron de la casa, luego Roseta se fue a otra ventana y yo me quede hay en el piso, me sentí mal de que ellos no me pudieran ver que grite pero creo que ellos solo sintieron una ventisca fuerte

-¡Yohanna!, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Roseta preocupada

-¿P-Por qué a mí no me pueden ni ver y a ustedes sí?-le pregunto aguantando las lagrimas no quería llorar, de que me serviría, de nada a decir verdad

-Si ellos no te pueden ver es por cosas diferentes… esos chicos no son…-Katherine no termino porque Roseta la interrumpió

-Ellos eran Renata, Camila, Heroine, Ylenia, Natalia, Josep, Víctor, Sebastián, Armando y Edgar-dijo Roseta y luego se recargo en la pared y se sentó abrazando sus piernas-Ella grito de terror-dijo Roseta para después desaparecer

-No me busquen, no sé si regresare-dije pero antes de irme Katherine me dijo algo

-Unos maleantes robaron tu diario y tratamos de asustarlos para que no lo hicieran pero ninguno de nuestros trucos les dieron miedo-me dijo, yo solo asentí y me fui, primero, no sé cómo pero llegue a lo que sería la nueva habitación de Víctor, estaba con algo que se le llama Teléfono o celular hablando con la que se supone que es Camila, por accidente tumbe unos libros y me quede como estatua, y adivinen que, tampoco me puede ver, luego llegue a la casa de Camila y por acercarme demasiado a ella todas sus lámparas explotaron y ella se asusto aun más… porque me pasa esto a mí, salí por su ventana y luego sentí como si Artemis estuviera cerca, eso me alegro un poco ya que lo más seguro es que allí estuviera Alondra, aunque… lo más seguro es que Artemis estuviera a un buscando a Alondra para cuidarla y que todo lo que paso antes no se volviera a repetir, la energía se sentía cada vez más fuerte y la seguí, entre atravesando la ventana y, ¡Bingo!, Alondra estaba con Artemis peleándose y… ¿Ese es mi diario?, vi como Alondra se lo quitaba a Artemis quién cayo como todo gato puede caer, le pediré que me enseñe ese truco, luego vi todo lo que paso en el ratito que escribía en mi diario, Alondra también lo vio y cuando salí de mi habitación todo volvió a la realidad

-Te dije que no lo abrieras-le dijo Artemis agachado y ella lo volteo a ver

-¡Yo te conté lo que paso en esa casa y…! ¡Por eso te quedaste sin palabras!- le dijo a Artemis a tal punto de llorar pero no de tristesa

-_Alondra_…-susurre y ella volteo confundida y se puso pálida, decidí su nombre más alto

-Alondra-dije más alto y… ¡Ella ya me puede ver!, pero… se desmayo, y creo que ese golpe le dolerá mucho cuando se despierte

-Yohanna-me dijo Artemis contento de volver a verme

-Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo Artemis-le dije contenta y luego ambos volteamos a ver a Alondra quien se desmayo… pensé que despertaría pronto pero y luego Artemis me dijo que lo ayudara a llevarla a su habitación, tenía miedo de que no la pudiera tocar pero eso se fue cuando si pude y la lleve a su habitación, luego Artemis y yo la acostamos, me pregunto cómo se pondrá cuando me vea…

**Con los hermanos (Pov Leo)**

Yo fui el primero en llegar a la casa ya que los demás se fueron a llevar a las chicas, llegue y me acosté en mi cama cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con seguro, no se pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso en el cine…

**FLASH BACK…**

Todos estábamos en el cine, ya casi se acababa la película y todos estaban llorando, Aymar estaba distraída pero si estaba llorando, me dispuse a abrazarla, qué bueno que los demás estaban lejos si no ya me imagino las preguntas, ella sintió que la abrace y levanto su cabeza quedando ambos a pocos centímetros, no sabía qué hacer, apenas la conozco, es amiga de Abril y Casey ahora también de los demás, es muy lin… ¡Amigable! , muy amigable ¬/¬

-Em… Leo, me… podrías soltar-me dijo un poco sonrojada y… ¡CUANDO LA ACERQUE MÁS A MI! , inmediatamente la solté y me aleje ella hizo lo mismo y no sé cómo fue que casi llegue a darle un beso, espero y no se enoje -/-

**FIN FLASH BACK…**

Me sonroje al recordar ese momento, nunca me había sentido así y… ¿El Clan del Pie?, esta vez no se nos escaparan, me levante y fui a levantar a mis hermanos, una vez levantados nos pusimos nuestros trajes, agarramos nuestras armas y salimos a perseguir al Clan del Pie, espero y no les hagan nado a las chicas como la vez pasada…

**Con Cristal (Pov Cristal)**

Estaba a punto de acostarme pero vi pasar al Clan del Pie, y mejor cambie mis planes de dormir a pelear un rato, me puse mi traje ninja y salí por la ventana de mi habitación para que los demás huéspedes de la casa no se den cuenta de nada, logre adelantarles un buen cacho y me puse enfrente de ellos

-¡Nunca pensé verlos lacayos!-les dije y… ¡Me pasaron de largo!, me voltee enfurecida y les grite-¡Son unos estúpidos buenos para nada…! ¡NADIE ME DEJA SIN PELEAR!-les dije y luego sentí como unas risas se escuchaban a mis espaldas

-Jajajajajaja, te dejaron Cristal jajajajajaja-me dijo Mikey pero no le dije nada ya que Rafa quien estaba atrás de él le dio un buen golpe jaja, se lo merecía ;)

-No le digas nada-le dijo Rafa fulminantemente

-Ya paren de pelear por un minuto-dijo Donnie harto de las peleas que había

-Eso fue raro-dijo Leo y se quedo viendo la dirección por donde se fueron los del Pie

-Se que algo importante había por allá-dijo Donnie tratando de recordar algo, de repente llegaron Marie, Vale, Casey y Abril y juntos gritaron

-¡LA CASA DE AYMAR!-dijeron, no perdimos tiempo y fuimos en dirección a la casa de Aymar

-¿Pero por qué a la casa de Aymar?-pregunto Mikey mientras todos íbamos por las azoteas

-Deben de estar buscando ese diario-dijo Donnie

-¿Pero por qué algo tan viejo?-dijo Vale recordando el diario que nos habían mostrado Aymar y Leo

-No se pero debe de ser algo muy importante-opino Marie y luego se detuvo de golpe

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte poniéndome a un lado de ella

-Cuando estemos con Aymar les explico-me dijo y empezó a correr

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho el grito de Aymar y un arma chocar con algo, al parecer ya habían llegado los del Pie…

**Con Aymar (Pov Aymar)**

Me desperté de golpe y note que estaba en el piso

-Todo fue un sueño…-me dije a mi misma

-No, esta vez nada fue un sueño Renata-me dijo… ¡Hay por favor!, que mi vida no puede ser normal ¬¬

-Aymar… Ella es Yohanna, amiga de tuya, bueno… de la otra tú-me dijo Artemis, luego agarre una aguja y me pinche el dedo

-Auch-dije y al parecer esto no era un sueño T_T

-¿Por qué haces eso Renatita?-me dijo Yohanna, ¿Por qué me dice Alondra y Renata? Yo no me llamo así

-Disculpa pero mi nombre no es ni Alondra ni Renata-le dije mirándola, creo que mi vida va a ser así de ahora en adelante

-Si te llamas así, te llamas Alondra Renata Campbell-me dijo haciendo entonación en el apellido, aunque… el nombre no suena tan mal eh, pero… ¡Yo no me llamo así!

-No me llamo así, me llamo Aymar Fernanda O'Conell Carnahan, y si me conociste con ese nombre pues que te quede claro que no soy la misma-le dije y ella solo frunció el seño

-No me importa cómo te llames ahora, te diré Ren o Renata-me dijo sentándose en una mesa con los brazos cruzados, pero de qué sirve pelear con un muerto

-Está bien-dije y me levante yendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua para tomarme mis pastillas

-¿Aun tomas eso?-me dijo Yohanna apareciendo en el refrigerador

-¿Cómo que todavía?-le dije y Artemis la interrumpió

-Tú, en tu vida pasada también estabas enferma de lo mismo-dijo Artemis arriba del refrigerador-Qué rápido te adaptas a estar con un fantasma-me dijo Artemis y Yohanna puso cara de ángel con una aureola

-Convivo contigo que eres un gato que habla, como no con un fantasma que antes era una persona-le dije y me tome las pastillas, Yohanna quito la cara de ángel y puso la cara de "es enserio"

-Nunca cambias Aymar-me dijo Artemis y sonreí pero un ruido en mi habitación hizo llamar nuestra atención, fui a mi habitación y note que había unos tipos extraños, y vi que buscaban algo, agarre el diario por si acaso pero uno de ellos me vio y me ataco

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite y me quite, haciendo que su arma chocara con la perilla de mi puerta y tengo que comprar protecciones para las ventanas, en ese momento llegaron Abril y Casey, pero no venían solo… ¿Todos son ninjas o qué?, venían Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Mikey, Cristal, Marie y Vale vestidos con trajes de ninjas

-¡Corre!-me gritaron las chicas al unismo, yo si corrí, pero no por huir, fui a la cocona y agarre un sartén y regrese, vi que Marie estaba en apuros, así que con el sartén le pegue en la cabeza a uno Yohanna, Artemis y yo creímos que con eso se iba a caer rendido pero no, me volteo a ver y sus ojos prendieron

-Hay no…-susurre y comencé a correr por los cuartos

-¡Son Robo-pies!-grito Cristal mientras que con su arma que son sais… ¿Qué?, mi padre tiene armas y esas se parecen mucho a unas dagas egipcias que amo, no me salgo del tema, con sus armas atravesó a uno y salieron muchas chispas, lograron acorralarme y me iban a atacar, Yohanna se puso entre robots y yo

-¡Aléjense de ella!-les ordeno con una mano enfrente, pero al parecer ignoraron eso y la atravesaron-No sirvo de mucho así…-dijo Yohanna con una gotita anime

-¡ARTEMIS!-grite y todos se acercaron, yo estaba en posición fetal **(N/A: En posición de huevo, de bolita ;))** pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que Artemis hizo para defenderme

-¡Aléjense de ella qué no está sola!-dijo mi fiel gato y con tan solo hacer un giro les lanzo una bola de energía

-¡Así se hace Artemis!-gritaron Abril y Casey y los demás los voltearon a ver

-¡QUÉ ESO NO ES UN GATO!-grito Rafa, después de que los Robo-pies vieran lo que Artemis hizo se fueron rápido pero antes vieron nuevamente el diario y se fueron, luego todos a excepción de Casey y Abril me voltearon a ver

-Eh… Artemis es mi guardián… jeje-dije nerviosamente y me atacaron una avalancha de preguntas y Artemis les puso un paro

-Solo la protejo porque si lo de sus vidas pasadas se repite los malos volverán a ganar y esta vez será la definitiva-les dijo, también les explico lo de las vidas pasadas ya que en eso asta yo me confundo y eso que llevo aprendiendo con Artemis desde hace 2 años

-Entonces… las fantasmas de la casa son reales y nos conocen con otro nombre-dijo Marie recordando todo lo de la casa

-Y tenemos que ayudarlas, pero… ¿Dónde está Yohanna?-pregunto Donnie, yo voltee y vi a Yohanna atrás de él haciéndole cuernitos

-Está atrás de ti haciéndote cuernitos-le dije y Yohanna se soltó riendo

-Yo no la veo-dijo Mikey y los demás concordaron con el

-¿Cómo?, yo la veo y hasta escucho su risa-les dije y todos me vieron como una loca-¿Qué?-pregunte y luego Artemis tomo la palabra

-Veras Aymar… solo tú la puedes ver, creo que se olvido ese dato-dijo Artemis con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Genial, y ahora quede como loca-dije tumbándome en la cama

-Yo pensé que ya estabas…-susurro Casey y le lancé una almohada para que se callara y Abril le metió un zape que trono

-Calla-le dijimos ambas

-Que genial, ahora estamos todos unidos, aunque falta tu hermano, ¿Dónde está?-me pregunto Yohanna emocionada, yo en cambio recordé el espantoso día y solo susurre

-El murió…-le dije a Yohanna y solo volteo a ver a Artemis

-¿A quién le hablas?-me pregunto Leo y me acorde de algo… solo yo la puedo ver y oír… genial ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo

-Nada… solo me acorde de un libro, nada más-mentí, luego ellos trataron de abrir el diario pero no pudieron y Marie nos explico que los Robo-pies buscaban el diario, sino como se enterarían de que yo se los quite a los Dragones purpura, luego se volvieron a ir y quedaron de pasar por mí para después ir a investigar a la casa embrujada y a una casa que Yohanna propuso, claro que yo lo tuve que decir porque nadie la podía oír

-Yohanna…-le dije y ella quien estaba en un sillón de la sala de mi departamento levanto la cabeza, yo estaba en otro con una taza de café

-¿Qué pasa Renata?-me pregunto confundida

-¿No sientes como si alguien te observara?-le pregunte y ella floto por todo el departamento rápido y regreso

-Un poco… pero no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros 3-me dijo y yo solo voltee a un cuadro que estaba colgado, no se… pero por primera vez en 2 años me había llamado la atención

-Siento como si ese cuadro me observara-le dije, ella solo se encogió en hombros

-Sera mejor que duermas, por que mañana tienes que ir a investigar-me dijo y yo solo asentí y me fui, espero que solo fuera mi imaginación lo del cuadro…


End file.
